1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helicopter rotor blades, and more particularly to circulation controlled rotor blades having an adjustable spanwise slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lift of a helicopter rotor blade is normally varied by mechanically varying the angle of attack of the rotor blade. To feather such a rotor blade requires varying the lift every revolution. To accomplish this by mechanical manipulation of the rotor blade requires complex mechanical linkages and the expenditure of considerable power.
Another persevering problem with existing helicopter blade design has been adverse aerodynamics resulting from the trailing edge facing into the airstream when the blade is in the reverse mode.